Existing electroplating processors used for wafer level packaging (WLP) and other applications generally use replaceable shields and anode current adjustments to compensate for process variations. Examples of process variations include changes in the electrolyte bath conductivity and chemical make-up, different seed sheet resistance values, and different wafer patterns. The shields are typically dielectric material rings dimensioned and positioned to provide an appropriate level of electric field shielding around the edge of the wafer. However, shields must be manually changed to compensate for process variations, interrupting operation of the electroplating processor. It may also be difficult to determine which shields to use for a specific process condition, so that time-consuming trial-and-error experiments must be performed. Sets of shields must also be manufactured and inventoried so that they are available for use as needed. Accordingly, improved techniques are needed for compensating for process variations in electroplating processors.